Highwaymen
The Highwaymen is a nationwide confederation of marauders, made up of loosely-co-operating Chapters, including one based in Hope County. The Hope County Chapter is led by the Twins, Mickey and Lou, during the events of Far Cry New Dawn. Most of their ranks are highly-armed and have a large arsenal of weaponry similar to the Project at Eden's Gate. They also play loud music that can be heard in the distance. As a violent group, the Highwaymen entertain themselves with death races and gladiatorial fights. None of the other chapters are known by name. They are referred to offhandedly as "The Other Chapters" or "The Eastern Chapters". History The Highwaymen are a gang of marauders that came to prominence after the nuclear holocaust and also pillage, enslave, or kill anyone and anything in their path. They were founded and led by the Twins' father, Vince, until they killed him after he became a "problem", usurping his position. Each twin took up a role, Mickey as the brains and Lou as the muscle. The Twins have proven to be successful leaders, despite their differences. Ever since the twins took over, the Highwaymen became one of the most dominant gangs in America. The Highwaymen have chapters all across America, including Louisana, California, and the Grand Canyon. Each chapter of the Highwaymen seems to compete with one another to try to become the most powerful. Each chapter also seems to function individually with their leadership, though the leaders of each chapter still answer to The Twins. The Twins, however, met resistance from the Scavengers and the New Eden cult in Hope County and waged a brutal war on both groups for control of the region. After the death of Lou and the death/resignation of Mickey and the raid on their headquarters by the combined forces of Prosperity's people and New Eden, the Highwaymen in Hope County are severely crippled but still active as they cannot let go of their marauding way. This causes Prosperity's people and The Security Captain to continue fighting them for a long time. Ranks They are also known for having Levels ranging from I to III which impacts on their combat ability like Hitpoints. For example, Level Is are vulnerable to headshots, killing them instantaneously. Level IIs have ballistic face-masks which need to be destroyed before headshots become anteriorly-effective; however, they are immediately vulnerable to headshots from the posterior. Level IIIs have a full-face helmet which fully protects them from headshots. Not only from the hitpoints bar you can also see differences visibly from their armour. They all have red-painted Level I Rusty Weapons. *Assaulter: These are armed with the AR-C or 1911. *Scavenger: These are highwaymen with a large backpack. Usually seen alone looting a corpse, but if they see the player they will use a powerful smoke grenade and escape quickly. If The Security Captain kills and loots them, they will gain crafting materials. *Brawler: These have a riot shield and a baseball bat. They will charge against player, if engaged. The Security Captain may use the shield dropped. *Berserker: These are armed with the M133. They will charge against player, if engaged. *Gunner: These are armed with the M60. *Flamer: These are armed with the Flamethrower. *Sniper: These are equipped with the SVD and 1911. *RPG-Wielder: These are equipped with RPG-7 and SMG-11. They use the same strategy as snipers. *Guard Dogs: These trained dogs of Highwaymen. A little harder to stealthily-kill, since there are no takedowns for them. You can loot wild dog skins from their body. On Level III, they suicide-bomb with C4s strapped to their thoracic segment. *Enforcer: These are elite enemies which are stronger than Level III enemies and the strongest among all Highwaymen. They are clad in red armour and boast very high durability and firepower. They carry the AR-C or Flamethrower, and RPG-7. Unlike other enemies, they cannot be tagged permanently. Members * Mickey - Highwaymen co-leader (killed by The Security Captain, or is spared and leaves Hope County in search of her mother, effectively resigning as a leader of the Highwaymen). * Lou - Highwaymen co-leader (killed by the Security Captain). * Vince - Former Highwaymen leader and founder (murdered and usurped by the Twins). * Gina Guerra - Former Highwayman. * Irwin Smalls - Fighting manager and self-proclaimed right-hand man of the Twins who fell into their debt and wants them dead to solve it. * Frank - Prison Warden in the former Hope County Jail. Symbol The Highwaymen's symbol is the crude drawing of an eye surrounded with outward lines. It can be found abundantly painted, sprayed or drawn in graffiti in whatever locations they reside. The reason for this choice remains unknown. The symbology regarding the eye is ancient. In the Highwaymen's case, two instances could have inspired its rendition: *The Eye of Providence, also known as the All-Seeing Eye, features a centred eye, with surrounding "glory", or outward rays. However, it usually features a triangle that is lacking in the Highwaymen's case. An image in Christian iconography, it represents Divine Providence (the intervention of God on Earth). *A Hamsa amulet often features an eye at the centre of its palm, and sometimes the eye is surrounded by outward lines. One of its most popular uses is the warding off of the evil eye. If this is the case, the Highwaymen's choice reveals a pervading superstition, grounded in a symbol that predates the fall of the bombs. Some units in the RTS game Warcraft 3 have the True Sight ability; its symbol resembles the said eye. They also have graffiti design in black and white, featuring not only the eye design but also some other random symbolism. The graffiti design is also featured in exclusive official wallpapers. Trivia * Unlike Pirates, the Royal Army, and other enemy factions in the Far Cry series, taking over all Highwaymen strongholds doesn't decrease their spawn rate throughout the map. * Their clothing has Kōsokudōro コーソクドーロ letters, they mean highway in Japanese. However, it does not mean highwayman and how they get their own brand of clothing in the post-apocalyptic world is unclear. Gallery Lv1rpg.jpg|Level I RPG wielder. Lv1pistol.jpg|Level I Assaulter. Lv1shotgun.jpg|Level I Berserker. Lv1sniper.jpg|Level I Snipers. Lv1flamer.jpg|Level I Flamer. Lv1shield.jpg|Level I Brawler. lv1gunner.jpg|Level I Gunner. Lv1dog.jpg|Level I dog. Lv2assault.jpg|Level II Assaulter. Lv2looter.jpg|Level II Scavenger. lv2shotgun.jpg|Level II Berserker. lv2sniper.jpg|Level II Sniper. lv2shield.jpg|Level II Brawler. lv2rpg.jpg|Level II RPG wielder. lv2gunner.jpg|Level II Gunner. lv2dog.jpg|Level II Dog. lv3rifle.jpg|Level III Assaulter. lv3lmg.jpg|Level III Gunner. lv3shield.jpg|Level III Brawler. lv3shotgun.jpg|Level III Berserker. lv3sniper.jpg|Level III Sniper. lv3rpg.jpg|Level III RPG. lv3dog.jpg|Level III dog. eliteassault.jpg|Elite Assault. eliteflame.jpg|Elite Flamer. Category:Far Cry (Series) Category:Far Cry New Dawn Enemies Category:Far Cry New Dawn Category:NPCs Category:Enemies Category:Factions Category:Far Cry New Dawn Factions Category:Enemy Factions